


[Podfic] Correspondence | written by smilebackwards

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Multi, Off-screen death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: King Ivor sends a dove with a smirking message:Your eastern castle will be naught but rubble by nightfall.
Relationships: King/Queen (Chess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Correspondence | written by smilebackwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623571) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Recorded for the Week #1 VoiceTeam 2020 challenge: Simulpods. You can also listen to a recording of this fic by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977528). Thanks to smilebackwards for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q4mntiw9z4isy4l/Correspondence.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:02 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
